pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Daisy56
Sorry Sorry about that problem a few minutes ago. Hopefully we can get along better. Isabella and Lego Liker 00:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ummm.... What exactly IS lust? Also don't mind IaLL. He gets that way with TD as well. I think the Firepuff Girlz are AWESOME! :) P&I4EVAH! 00:57, September 4, 2010 (UTC) .... You didn't hurt IaLL's feelings. He hurt yours and he should be apologizing. Your Firepuff Girlz are the BEST girls on here. P&I4EVAH! 01:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your message I already changed it. XD And btw, I disagree with IaLL. Your Firepuff Girls are WAY better than her girls and mine, cuz they're superheroes. P&I4EVAH! 01:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Some users out there, like me, just....well....don't really like seeing pictures of edited Isabellas. Because doing that is....well....not creative. And I am getting annoyed by that. But Daisy and Didi's pic can stay, because they look different from the other "Edited in Paint" Isabellas. Still, hand drawn or original sketches are more preferred. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 14:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Didi Look, it's my opinion is I can dislike something. If I think something is like something else I can! I can vote if I dislike something! MY OPINION NOT YOURS!!!!!!!!!!Intrudgero98! The Crab Has Cancer! 15:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Penelope who?Intrudgero98! Rubber Ducky! 20:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh right, and no, the reason is I think her character is cliche. Just look at all the characters who like Ferb, are friends with Isabella and stuff. If you created another character I might support it if I like it. And I don't hate youIntrudgero98! Rubber Ducky! 20:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) No need to get crazy! Jeez. I did read it and it said that she is friends with Isabella! I oppose! Respect my opinion! Gosh! Oppose my characters! Ban me! Do whatever but I will still not like Didi! Is there a rule above not liking Didi I wasn't informed about or something! If your going to give me this much trouble why did you make an Oppose section anyway!?Intrudgero98! Rubber Ducky! 20:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Look Daisy, you're over-reacting! I don't hate you and I don't want you to delete your character! I just said I don't like it! I mean if I knew this would be the punishment I would have supported her. Sighs this is what you get for saying something about a girlIntrudgero98! Rubber Ducky! 20:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I doing something I should have done a long time ago! I'm supporting Didi! Sighs I have no friend son this wiki ever since I joined it! No-one! They judge me as some kind of troll with no respect for their characters...but I'm notIntwudewo Sad..... 20:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay let's bury the hatchet itIntwudewo Sad..... 20:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Tokay (Oh crap I'm at it again!) fursona Vee (Agent V the fox) bites the leg of Doctor DaroniusIntwudewo Sad..... 20:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Whazat?Intwudewo Sad..... 21:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh right, VevevevevevevIntwudewo Sad..... 21:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Vee's noise :)Intwudewo Sad..... 21:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) HehIntwudewo Sad..... 21:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) LalalalalalalalalalIntwudewo Sad..... 07:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey daisy Whatcha doin' Fg10 Cool I'm taking a spanish class I like to sing stuff in spanish too Fg10 Phineas: Hhmm Ferb: 2, 3, 4... Phineas: I know what we are gonna do today Ferb:. 5, 6, 7 Phineas hey where's perry Fg10: Heh heh that was from secret of sucess Miss understanding Of course not! I just wanted to congratulate you for Didi, I think she's great! But also, apologise for not voting for her, since I'm supporting Penelope. Seriously, you've done a great job! :D PS: Sorry, If what I said hurted you're feelings, I didn't mean to do that; HEY! STOP PUTTING BACK THAT PAGE1 I MADE IT AND I CAN DELETE IN IF I WANT TO!!! >:( HEY! STOP PUTTING BACK THAT PAGE1 I MADE IT AND I CAN DELETE IN IF I WANT TO!!! >:( Then i can give them more! I'm a defencive person and i know how to make someone cry! >:( I will delete it and you won't put it back. And if you do! Lets say you won't be working! Who Are Your New Characters? Tim is a boy who is Matt Hoover's friend and counterpart. Eric's counterpart is Cad. Originally Tim is going to be named Mick, but I put to Tim, then I go to Cad's new name : Ervin and Tim's new name: Mory. Tim/Mory had a crush on Devin. .... I gave you 2 questions for your Q&A. :) "Hey you! Stop letting my balloons go!" Summers yet to come I have this idea that I'd like to throw in with Summers yet to come. A small crossover with Invader Zim. Who do I need to ask permission if I can do that? I know Disneygirl created the page, but I don't know If she's on that much anymore. So what do I do? -Heinz84 9:12 PM 09/08/10 Baljeet I was wondering something about the show. How do we know that Baljeet's last name is Rai? -Heinz84 9:43 PM 09/11/10 Okay. Thanks. I was just wondering because I've never seen an episode where they mentioned it. -Heinz84 Thanks for the tip! I may have joined awhile back, but I really don't know my way around. Thanks for remembering me! :) Yes, but unfortunately I don't have time to talk at the moment. Still, I hope we can do this soon? idea for a ship I got that you don't ship Ferb with didi much actully I don't Didi with Ferb ether anway you could make her marry Eric in the future yeah if this brothered you then sorry you thank it's crazy okay I thake crazy as a compliment cuz I am!*rolls on foll laughing creepy* IK I know that a lot of people know things that I think they don't know, it's just a funny bit. --Wackyy (And you speaks..) 09:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : K then, Daisy. Uhh, I tried to fix my sig - try looking at it now - Wackyy (And you speaks..) | 12:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : Good to hear. Oh yeah, I waz making a fanon story. Would you minnd helping by coming up with som ideas?It's something I've always wanted to publish, but it's still pending on wether it should be 20 chapters long.. Wackyy (And you speaks..) 12:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) your barking up the wrong tree daisy just to warn you. I have words and i know how to use them. So don't get on my nerves ... User:Cella The Fenna Fan Re: Your message on Ultimatephinferbfan's page I dunno why he has DG's characters in his story, but I totally agree with you. He should remove them. 1. He didn't ask her. 2. He's probably making them go OOC. P&I4EVAH! 23:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your message Yes, yes it is. :D Fighting crime, trying to save the world! Thanks for reporting it to me, I'll take care of it You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 14:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) YEAH, but you didn't take 3 months to do it did you?! THATS how long it took the creators of Phineas & Ferb to get their Phineas like that. Probably the same amount of time for Ferb. You can't judge me! It'd hurt someone's feelings if I said they were an idiot and vandal and said they're picture was lame. Not me. No way. Wackyy (Talky) 08:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) -_- I'm bored. Can I put Daisy and Didi to the Phineasland Employee List? I also wanted to make their Flynn's Contemporary Resort rooms, Daisy's room is tomboyish stuff and Didi's have anime and Ferb, so they have SEPERATED rooms........ I also need to make some things. -Beautiful Amzy Amazon(AmazonHeart) Hi Ami: Hi Yumi: Hi Ami & Yumi: PuffyAmiYumiShow! :D Buttercup: I am...MANGE! Bubbles: You scare me. Buttercup: Yes, yes I do. >:D Blossom: 9_9 So Whatcha doin? Blossom: I love you so much, Dexter. Dexter: And I love you, my cherry Blossom. Blossom: Hehehe.... ........ Why is Carina Fletcher a candidate for deletion? I made her to justify your FerbxDidi shipping. If that's wrong, just tell me how and I won't do it again. P&I4EVAH! 22:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your message Ok, I won't. LOL Blossom: You don't know what love is? Buttercup: No. Blossom: I thought you were in love with Samurai Jack. O_O Buttercup: Ummm....No, I'm not. *Thinking: That was close.* LOL Yes, yes I have. Blossom: And that's how you make Hydrochloric Acid. Any questions? Bubbles: O_O Buttercup: O_O ~~HELLO!~~ Hi Daisy! I chose the perfect color for Daisy, GREEN AND ORANGE! For Didi, purple. I am going to finished my From TDI-To P&F pic before it! :) Angelic Izz Daisy, Please stop undoing my edits. I realize you are an admin, but I don't know what was wrong with my edits. Thanks! DiscoLava 14:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) PAFTUDE I want to join pick me pick me Firesidegirl10 15:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) hey there When are you going to update The Attack of the Counterparts I can't wait to meet Ivana cuz I like how you make someone having a crush in Ivring and also-i'm copying this from answerbog it's answers's you- If you don't have one already, the first step is to create an account, which you can do by clicking "Register" in the top right-hand corner of the page. Once you have submitted the necessary details, I believe there is a three-day waiting period before you are allowed to post anything. When this waiting period is up, login to your account and click on "Documents" (the second link in the left-hand column) and use the "Upload New Document" box to select a document from your computer to upload to fanfiction.net (must be under 9MB). If you want to publish it, make sure the format is set to "Story" (though it does this automatically). A list of file types compatible with fanfiction.net can be found underneath the other boxes. If you are submitting a story with multiple chapters, each chapter will need to be uploaded separately. Once you have a document uploaded, click on "Stories" (underneath "Documents"). Then click "Guidelines" in the top right hand corner. Read through this page carefully, then, if you accept the guidelines, click the appropriate link. Now you can click on "New Story" (next to "Guidelines) -- if you haven't accept the guidelines, you will be prompted to do so when you click "New Story". You will have to re-accept the guidelines every seven days. Once you have clicked on "New Story", you will be presented with a series of prompts to walk you through the steps to publishing your story on fanfiction.net in the correct section of the site with the appropriate ratings. Best of luck! 2 ?s Hey daisy how did I inspire you to make that character (Jhonen) Wait you didn't make him And do you have any future kids I can use in The Adventures of the Future Children Firesidegirl10 20:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) is kinda clueless Jhonen Rodriguez If you didn't make him, why did you put the categories there? Che doesn't bother your characters' pages. Buttercup: Dorkster and Blossom sittin in a tree! KISSING! ? Daisy can I use some future characters from you I don't mind if you say no just don't hate me Firesidegirl10 21:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Which one Which one can I use (anyone will be fine) or can I choose if I do choose can I pick starr or didi's child (I will never change them) Firesidegirl10 21:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) F U! 2 REASONS TO TELL U! #IM PREMIERCHANNEL TV'10 BUT ON AN NEW ACCOUNT #I DON'T LIKE PHINEAS AND FERB ANYMORE, I LIKE SPONGEBOB SO SHUT UP! Picture Perfect Hi Daisy! Can I make pics with Daisy and Didi on them? I also use paint! They could be nicer than yours, but you can practice, your drawings are as nice as mine! -Izzylicious Issz(Isabee that is) Hey Daisy! Do you like the new series Fish Hooks? :) (Please say yes! Please say yes!)~HyperLoves,HyperCares,Hyper Wants To Dye Her Hair! Phineas:What color? Hyper:Orange/Brown/Wavy Phineas:Cool! New Look I decided Daisy and Didi need a makeover. Daisy will wear the same outfit, the only differences is the sleeves on her light blue top are shorter, the belt has no more buckle, the various color skirt has more colors, the jeans become looser, and the shoes become randomness crossed heels. Didi's is a black top within on a white tank of a dress, she will wear the same belt, her Converse shoes become Converse heels and wears earrings. Didi could make her hair color darker and will wear down hair and Daisy will get straight hair but the full curliest hair become wavy hair. Well there is makeup! Didi's Makeup: Purple eyeshadow, pastel lipstick(nude pink), pale red blush Daisy's Makeup: Orange eyeshadow, varied orange-red lipstick and shining lipgloss, fuchsia blush Well they will wear the same outfit in their Team Improbable body form, Daisy wears rainbow bangles and Didi is wearing blue earrings instead of purple, and their Contemporary Fireworks outfit they will wear(also in normal) are: Daisy: Light blue short sleeve blouse, blue halter tank, black-gray belt, the same colorful skirt, looser jeans and white strapped wooden sandals Didi: Purple sundress, black leggings, the same belt, black and white sandals, magenta belt with smiley, white shirt(it's tucked on the sundress) and cheerleader headband THATS ALL, FOR YOU DAISY -Artsy Lookin Girl Amazon(AKA AmazonHeart26) More the merrie ur Sure edit away TAOTFC thets sounds weird. more makes it better (unless my brother joins then quit) Firesidegirl10 01:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC) fanon work's canon characte'rs are getting fan's works on the bottem it's so so very annoying.-meerkatgirl here a lot of canon charact'ers exepete phineas and ferb and doofshmirtz(I remvoed it)if you find who's doing it please give them a talk. okay okay. I meant to say it I found out how Daisy and Didi look like. Daisy looks as a tomboy, while Didi as a cheerleader-type-anime-lover-who-likes-Ferb girl. So the new looks must belong to them. type Random for Daisy. Type Anime-Ferb-Cheering for Didi. very Meaning, not to mean ask Can I use Daisy, Didi, Matt and Eric for my upcoming sequel of Phineas and Ferb? They will look new, and I am going to draw the design in Paint tomorrow. Discussion Look, I´m sorry, o.k.? I didn´t meant to edit Phineas, Ferb, and I to make HyperHearts58, or you mad, I just wanted to help. Besides you didin´t had to treat me like that, I can get more ideas, but I promise I can do my best to not spoil the other ideas, besides, the one that doesn´t know nothing about is not me, I know alot, Duh. Congrats You are now an admin. (unenthusiastically) Whoop-de-doo. 22:09, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! oqkay Oh ok. It's ok if you refused to borrow Daisy, Didi and the others. anyway, later! -AMAZON Screamer(AmazonHeart26) I don't get this. Why is everybody becoming admins? We can't have all admins! Take Goldfish for an example. I used to be good friends with him untill he became an admin. Now he is bossy and rude because he can do anything he wants. ... I don't think it's fair. What do we have that admins have. ... A LOT. And it's unfair because the admins can boss people around. And people can have their feelings hurt, and leave the wikia. And do the admins care!?! NO, because they are to busy to care about other people then themselfs! D:< Bye and this is Cella You know what I find stupid! A ME! The whole time I had it one the wrong skin....RRRRR......DX THAT'S WHY IT WAS SO MESSED UP!~Hypdawg! Oh! HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY AND GREAT LUCK BEING AN ADMIN! YOU TOTALLY DESERVE IT! WAY 2 GO! XD~Hypdawg! CONGRATS! Congrats on being Admin! :D Blossom: BUTTERCUP! Buttercup: What? Blossom: Did you trash my shrine to Dexter? >..> Hey Dais I made who wants to win a date with ferb. Didi and daisy can come in [[User:Firesidegirl10|Firesidegirl10 (talk) 18:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) You can edit daisy and didi's parts since they are your characters :) Firesidegirl10 (talk) 18:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Daisy. :) BlossomxDexter teen? hiya Diasy/Diasy56 I got an idea for a picture how abouy you drew a picture of Phineas and a teenager if you ask ask me I think he will wear a hoodle that has a same pathoon as his kid shirt and now long pants jeans how do you think the phineas and ferb cast would dress as teenager's? nah You don't have to and awww there look soooo cute. kay kay So Whatcha doin? I wish I knew how to change the color of these sentences. LOL Hmm... Its golden...its a smiley...and its an award...ITS FOOD Crongrats Daisy you've won a Golden Smiley Award! :) (its an award I give to certain people) you can't eat itFiresidegirl10 (talk) 00:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ship name dexssom welcome your welcome No prob. I'm sorry it took me so long to answer that. I hope we can be friends too. Allabum123 (talk) 16:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ? We-e-ell, I've come back... and I would still love any help you have to offer. *smiles hopefully* Anna Latimer (talk) 21:11, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't know anything, really. None of the functions. What's the difference between a talk page and a blog, for starters? (Or is that something I could find out without bothering you?) And what kinds of edits are okay for someone else's story? Anna Latimer (talk) 00:18, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! That alone is helpful. Anna Latimer (talk) 19:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) thanks, if you wanna help with anything, feel free!=) HELLO! I'm Cameron 'a.k.a.' "The Caminator". Just saying hi and introducing myself, and trying to earn badges. So I'm glad to be on wiki, I like all wikis I've been to, I've been to Mariowiki, Sonic News Network, Arwingpedia, Kirbywiki, Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and of course P&F Fanon. Issue 10 DUDE NOT COOL! You just erased all my work!That IP was me!!! GOD! NOW I HAVE TO REWRITE ALL OF THAT!!! I' NOT MAD AT YOU I'M JUST A LITTLE UPSET!!!~Hyper Okay! It's ok. It just took me a long time to write. :(~Hyper Adopting IPhineas I believe that I will be adopting IPhineas.Pretty pink123 "Whatcha Doin?" 22:50, October 18, 2010 (UTC) please. can anyone make pages about my fanfics, the 2 new students, jailbreak and operation lockdown? i would really appreciate it. majuan—Madjuan (talk) 23:22, October 18, 2010 (UTC) my idea there is a type of quiz could think of you there mean a peson takes a quiz to found out want a peson thinks of you why i'm I telling you this do you think it would be cool to start a thing when a user quizes some one here to see want the user's character's or character thinks of that user taking the quiz why? cuz I want to know want the users character's think of me. It is NOT Good of you to make me jealous If I made Devin and Dini, I am just jealous because you think I am breaking your rule, I am not going to quit Wikia, I am not making them(Devin and Dini) official fanon characters(BECAUSE I AM VERY ANGRY ABOUT IT!!!!!!). Don't make me get mad and hate me or else I will quit. not that not the user's the character's you know make a quiz(give qreastins then people will type back the answes) then you will tell them want you think your character's would think about them cuz I want to know want the characte'rs from the site(like Diasy and Lynn) would think of me it would also be fun. wah ok I AM NOT COPYING YOUR DUTIES!!!! I AM JUST NOT YOUR OPPOSITE!. I am ACCIDENTALLY making Devin and Dini, so I wanted you to delete them, because I don't like to copy anyone else's characters! EVERYONE SHOULD NOT COPY ANY OF EVERY USERS(including me and you). yes yes Actually, I don't remember saying anything about a story with D&D, but I could write one with them if you wanted! :D [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 00:02, October 20, 2010 (UTC) omg You still like me!?! i thought you hated my guts? With everyone else! :) It's good to be back! ~Cella Re:User Page I don't really see the point in doing so: That would imply if someone sent me messages I couldn't/wouldn't reply. I still could, I just don't edit here. The Flash {talk} 17:10, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that makes sence. Hey! I see you edited my new page! Thanks! I'm in the middle of drawing Brooke now! I'm gonna post it later ~Cella Advertisement Hello. Is it okay to advertise something on one Wiki on another? Thanks! ---****--- Roads 20:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Advertisement When you said "Nope." on my talk page, was that referring to my AD question? You should make section headlines. ---****--- Roads 22:20, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Category:Questions Hi. I've been wondering, how do you make a category? Do you name it like a category (i.e. Category:BlahBlahBlah) and add it to pages, or is it an admin-only thing? This could help! ---****--- Roads 22:24, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Canderella It is NOT a crossover. It's a parody like Wizard of Odd parodied Wizard of Oz. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 00:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Canderella It is NOT a crossover. It's a parody like Wizard of Odd parodied Wizard of Oz. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 00:45, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for welcomeing me in to the wiki. Jathew Thanks Thanks for welcomeing me in to the wiki. Jathew Not really interested. PhineasFlynn123 (talk) 00:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Question I saw you tell Faddy (By accadent! I was trying to find a template I left on his TP! LOL) that FL is going to get an e-mail from Vincent Martella, Is that for realz? Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 04:11, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Create A Template How do you make templates? Let me know... ---****--- Roads 19:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) What's da Big Idea?! How come I keep getting the "You have New Messages" message when, even when I check my talk page, there isn't anything new? Before the change, when you could see the most recent message, I'd click the most recent, but it was something I've read earlier? Please explain. ---****--- Roads 20:38, October 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Answer I don't know, really. Maybe for future reference. Oh, how do you get colored words? And talk page links in signatures that say strange things (i.e. A stair to the skkkyyyyy!!)? ---****--- Roads 13:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I've Been Wondering... I've been wondering... Do only logged in people get blogs? I don't have one, and everyone else does. (I haven't checked unregistered contributors yet, though.) I guess it is the truth. But can I make a blog page (User blog:My IP)? Thanks! ---****--- Roads 16:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) A Joke Why did you erase my talk page section called A Joke? It took a long time! Actually, thanks to the copy/past function, it didn't really take long. But still, why? ---****--- Roads 22:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Dot FS Draw her if you want. You have my permission. :DP&I4EVAH! (talk) 00:00, October 29, 2010 (UTC) How do you.... how do you delete a blog post? Jisu Lee (talk) 04:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry I created spam pages and the "joke." It was dumb, I admit. No more. As a Christian, I must respect authorities, and, in this case, it's the Wiki admins. [[User talk:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] Advertisement Hi. If you want hints on Season three of my series, New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!, then come on down to the NSFFB Fans Contest! The rules are all there! [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] Project Phineasland Hey Daisy, will I mind about the Devin and Dini thing? It is just an accident, I wanted you to make the copy character unaccessable policy, and I am about to start making Daisy and Didi's room in the new Phineasland Wiki. Why don't I say join the Phineasland Wiki, tell me if you wanna be an administrator there, Faddy and I were admins there. And, I'll tell you something. You already tell me what Daisy and Didi's room look like, and I should create it in a jiffy. Thank you. -Rose(SoftRoseHeartz) Issue 11 Congratz! Well, looks like Didi finally got picked for featured article. congratz on that =D -Heinz84 11/01/10 2:54 PM Hey! What happened to the blue triangles in the background? Now it's just plain blue. I liked the triangles. It gave distinction. Now it's all gone! [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 21:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Hey! I see. It took a while to come back. For a little while, it had orange background with normal pages. 12:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ---****--- Roads drew Can you please a drew us a picture of Matt? stink tha'ts got to stink. The Biggest Wikia Breakthrough of All Time (up to now) Hey! If you type any Wiki page into the address bar like this, http://[Wiki Name].wikia.com/wiki/Name, it will take you there, but if you type ".../wiki/Mr._Guy_Man" into it, it will take you to the Mr. Guy Man page! This is an excellent way for unregistered contributors to make a User Page with their nickname (i.e. ---****--- Roads) as the name, then redirect it to their real page. [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 19:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction Collaboration Hey Daisy56, do you have a fanfction character like AgentGoldfish? If you do I would like to create a fanfiction where my character meets yours. Send me a message saying if you approve or not. If you do, can you please send some traits of your character (so it can be accurate) and maybe and idea for the actual fanfiction. Thanks for reading. By the way awesome editing on your avatar! scubadave 02:59, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Distress Signal: CODE RED Gasp! I have a problem! In my Olds page, there are, what look like, 2 equals signs at the end of an article. Even though all sections below them are "Heading 2", they're treated like parts of the equals signs in the "Contents" menu! What's going on? Over. :) [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 16:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for deleting that page. Btw why did you stop going to the IRC? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 21:45, November 5, 2010 (UTC) The latest ... THAT MAKES ME WANT TO BARF !!! Anyway . I was browsin' Deviantart When BOOM ! There it was ! As if PhineasXFerb wasnt bad enough . They reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy went to far on there . I mean . Really ? ''FEREMY ''??????????????????????????????????????????? FERBXJEREMY ?????!!!! and ferb&order=5&offset=192#/d31yj3p MY EYES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I like LOVE Jeremy . I have a crush on him . To me thats disturbing . THERES EVEN A GROUP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Poll how do i make a poll? want do you think? Of all the people Diasy hates who does Diasy hate's the most? What's up with you and deleting PremierChannel or whoever's whatever? You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 00:09, November 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah I think Diasy hates Amanda the most. Just leave them behind and put "Abandoned Pages". And where do you hear that (s)he hates PnF now? You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 02:19, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok. But just don't delete her stories. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 02:25, November 8, 2010 (UTC) P&F TCG I had an idea: what about Phineas and Ferb trading card game? it would be awsome! Jisu Lee (talk) 03:39, November 8, 2010 (UTC)yoohoo! P&F TCG I had an idea: what about Phineas and Ferb trading card game? it would be awsome! Jisu Lee (talk) 03:39, November 8, 2010 (UTC) sorta. more oh Yu-hi-oh NSFFB Fans Contest The NSFFB Fans Contest is here! Pick your favorite of the episodes you made, list it on the page (with a talk page link), and I'll judge the entries when there are 20. The winner gets a surprise! Heya !! Hey! Hi Daisy !! Okay if i have any problems, i will ask you!! :D wow. ur an admin..hehe XD yah! I like LUCKY STAR !! XD they're my favorite!! XD how bout you?? :) Aj.spongebob.kaytee (talk) 13:33, November 10, 2010 (UTC)smile Question When you say that songs that are copies of other copyrighted songs, do you mean songs like these songs, and are songs to the tune of P&F songs still allowed or not? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 15:27, November 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Edit What did I do? [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 16:02, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Never mind! Question Do these songs count as being bad under the new policy and are songs like this that are P&F Song tuned still allowed or not? NSFFB Fans Hey! There's an NSFFB contest! Go here for the rules! Anyway, not many people are participating. Is there any way to advertize it? Say, in the Danville Times? It has to be completed by Christmas! Please respond! [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 18:55, November 10, 2010 (UTC) How Do I Do A Poll How do I do one? A Wikia Contributer (talk) 22:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hey Daisy, how do I add a picture to a blog post? Thanks. Scubadave (talk) 15:49, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Tu eres espangol! Yo tambien puedo hablar espangol. Perro la problema es que yo no soy tan bueno en escribir en espanol. Awesome. Pleas respond. Oh yeah, de donde tu eres? Scubadave (talk) 19:05, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Help Again Ok Daisy, Im sorry to bother you again but it's not working. Is it possible that you can post it under my name (Scubadave) in Nan the Cowdog's blog about Christmas pics? Please? the picture is right here. -Scubadave Baby Poof Why did you mark Baby Poof for deletion? The new version is better. Besides, there are other FOP character pages in here. They're part of cameos. [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 13:40, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Gracias! Thanks Daisy, seriously. Thanks for helping me out.Scubadave (talk) 04:21, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Christian Catergory I respect that rule, as you are right. (Even Though I had no Part in it) it would been nice, though, for us to able to meet other Christians. Well, I guess that's that. On an unrelated note, how can one become an admin?Scubadave (talk) 05:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin I understand about the Christian category. And the admin thing, I need to get more well known, any suggestions? Oh, and I recommend you admins start thinking about another one, whether it be me or anyone else, because Summer Belongs To You brought in many people to both the Canon and Fanon wikis. The movie "Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension in Fabulous 2D" may bring in more people than ever it is good, because that episode (SBTY) was what got me into this show, before, I never really thought about this show. Thanks for reading! Scubadave (talk) 17:13, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin I understand about the Christian category. And the admin thing, I need to get more well known, any suggestions? Oh, and I recommend you admins start thinking about another one, whether it be me or anyone else, because Summer Belongs To You brought in many people to both the Canon and Fanon wikis. The movie "Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension in Fabulous 2D" may bring in more people than ever it is good, because that episode (SBTY) was what got me into this show, before, I never really thought about this show. Thanks for reading! Scubadave (talk) 17:13, November 13, 2010 (UTC) In that case, I vote American Che! Scubadave (talk) 18:56, November 13, 2010 (UTC) New Characters! I just made new characters that ARE NOT counterparts with Daisy and Didi. Crystal: A girl who Daisy is friends with and both worked in the mall of Phineasland. Madelyn: Didi's childhood classmate who works along with Didi. Hope you can deserve things about Crystal and Madelyn. Important! Daisy, I respect that you're Catholic, but this is something important. A Story ---****--- Roads 00:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Madelyn Hey Daisy, I am also considered the iPad version of CherryBlossomChiyumi(CHIYUMI is the only nickname), AmazonHeart26. Well you csn even borrow Madelyn, but, like Didi(with her original name Diana), she needs to be in her original name, Mariadelyna. -Amazon RE: RE: Important! I'm not saying my history's important. That's irrelevant. (Spelled right?) I am, however, saying that the message in it is important. It's got a message, and I thought I'd share that. By the way, when my dad told me about that, he didn't tell me my great-great-grandmother's name. That's why I didn't say it. I wouldn't say it, anyway! [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] ([[User talk:68.39.14.59|It is written: Christ is risen!]]) 13:00, November 16, 2010 (UTC) PS. Also tell me how to change the text's color, size, etc, please. Uh, oh! That message was split-second too late. I just announced I'd stop. Sorry if I offended you. ---****--- Roads ([[User talk:68.39.14.59|It is written: Christ is risen!]]) 13:12, November 16, 2010 (UTC) *tusk* Yes, this place ain't really going well if someone is really stating what do they believe in. I was worried that it will set a war. And I think lying about age is a sin is silly. No offense. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 13:34, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Ummmmmm................. Can you please delete this? I dunno why I made it. It was a bad idea. Because it was intended to show why none of my stories have Candace busting the boys, but I don't think it's a good idea to do something like that. So I've decided that she just no longer wants to. Besides, Gurgy had told me on the IRC not to make it anyway. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 00:50, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Cuz he's my friend that's why and no, no he didn't. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 00:58, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I will ! Im gonna send a email 2 the thing for the times . Nan the cowdogHankXMissy ? Yes . FerbXJeremy ? What the _____ ! LOl . Did u c them ? RE: A Little Message For Everyone ﻿''The "Little Message" wasn't just for you, it was, as the title says, for everyone! I have changed it, though. Your message is still there. Fernando and Madelyn Daisy, can you put Madelyn as Fernando's younger sister? She is sure a loving sister. -Chiyumi/AmazonHeart another new policy Hey Daisy. I just saw a user's blog that bashes Total Drama crossovers. Can you please make the policy, if that user will curse you, tell Faddy with this. Che said that creating blogs that bashes a crossover is not the best. So she marked the blog for deletion. if you wanna make the policy, just make a new blog post and create the policy. =CHIYUMI/AMAZONHEART Fazleyfadzil I didn't realize it until seeing Faddy's talk page, but Fazleyfadzil is using curses with that template that blacks it out. Only one letter is hidden, so it's strongly implied. I have removed it, but this person rages on! Unless he was blocked already. 14:10, November 20, 2010 (UTC) help me? Help me Daisy56 you're my own hope in case you don't know the line or watch the series but it's from Star Wars a new hope anway the help? how do you make the SIG when you make post's do the SIGS just appare or do you have to put them down? p.s:Do I still have to call you daisy56 or Diasy you should tell them when there can stop calling you by your full username.-meerkatgirl a new tempot Oh what ever you spell that don't you think we should have a tempot that tells the user that there won't be on much cuz people are now usiong the cake is sometimes food for not being on much-meerkatgirl Places... and a Heads-Up There is an unnecessary, and empty, category called Places. It's marked for deletion (by me). I tried to remove Category:Locations from it to hide it, but it won't show up in edit mode. It's as if it's automatic or something. Please help! Also, you might want to make another archive. Your talk page is getting kinda full, and my message makes it need to be done sooner! Date: 11-23-10 What? I stopped that. It can't be my signature, I've had Faddy fix it. He didn't do it, I know it! Date: 11-23-10 Today's "Hit" Music! I love this! Die JB! Die! Whgy couldn't that bag of sweets be a glass and it caused him to blank out? I can guess you're a Beiber hater. And if ur not....Opps. Click the ling-----> You know you want to...Today's "Hit" Music LOL Yeah....I got an idea..u think it's acceptipal {Lol A 100% speller can't spell that?} to make The JBHaterpuff Girls...It would be hilarious. {I can bet allll of the girls from this fanon would join the group LOL} I'm NOT Girly! Saltine Crackers! Yum! Yum! 23:37, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, Blog's UP! Come to me JB Haters. :D {Weird develish smiel} I'm NOT Girly! Saltine Crackers! Yum! Yum! 00:06, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Isabella and LEGO Liker Why is her user and talk page deleted? Was she blocked? If so, why? Thanks. 11-24-10 RE: Isabella and Lego Liker Why was she, or he, blocked? 11-25-10 PS. Reply in the Isabella and Lego Liker section of my talk page. RE: Isabella and Lego Liker So he was the villain behind the Mary Sue Incident. The Bowser of Super Wikia Bros. The Plankton of the Krusty Wiki. The... You know what I mean. 11-25-10 What? What do you mea... Oh! You're continuing my comparisons of Isabella and Lego Liker. :D Thanks! (After all, it ''is Thanksgiving!) 11-25-10 jisu I'm sorry to offend everybody that has been offended by my blog. i shouldn't have been so offencive. sometimes i just go overboard with emotions about phinabella. Jisu Lee (talk) 00:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ps:i was away, so i couldn't respond. pss:you know, i was thinking about blanking THE ENTIRE WAYS TO ANNOY SERIES when Fadhill lock the page. Looks like it may come true. by the way, am i blocked? Heys Hey Daise! So, first off, tell Didi that I'm proud of her for becomming a featured character. Second off, love the Christmas picture on your profile. Finally, my sister made this picture and I thought you may see the humor. Oh, and don't hate me (I'll explain later). It has to do with Woody shippings. I know you like Woody with Bo or you, and I like him with Bo, but I'm writing a fanfic where he's with a Mira Nova doll. Yeah. Oh, and I'll make sure she hears that you like it. It just horrified me when she announced that she was making it look like Isabella. Sierra: So were we. AG6: 1 2 3 4 5 and I am calm. Thanks and yes. I think I put my Fanfiction account link on my user page if you want to see it. XD Good mood. Question On the front page it sayd that Dear Diary is by Nan and its by me. Could you fix it? Hello Seattle I am the crescent moon 21:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks : D Hello Seattle '''I am the crescent moon 22:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Badges Good news! I got a (very) early Christmas present! Faddy registered me. (I didn't even think that was possible.) Anyway, where can I find the list of badges? All I see is "more badges I can earn," and that's not even close! I think the Monaco Skin had a full list. This is annoying. I like Oasis, but Monaco was better in my opinion. The Roadgeek Wikian Maintainace Suggestions 22:06, November 27, 2010 (UTC) PS. In preferences, you can change to another skin similar to that of non-Wikia Wikis which have terrible navigation. I hope Wikia doesn't permanently switch to that anytime soon (or ever)! Danville Times Hey Daisy. I saw that thing for article submission in the Danville Times. Are there any restrictions or anything of that sort? And how do you nominate a article for being featured? Scubadave (talk) 02:30, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Danville Times Hey Daisy. I saw that thing for article submission in the Danville Times. Are there any restrictions or anything of that sort? And how do you nominate a article for being featured? Scubadave (talk) 02:30, November 29, 2010 (UTC)